


The truth is in the Woods

by Hieranie



Category: Porn RPF
Genre: Being Human - Freeform, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Shane Henderson - Freeform, Wesley Woods - Freeform, fangirling, ode to kindness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieranie/pseuds/Hieranie
Summary: A little rhyme for a nice man, beautiful inside and out.





	

Shane or Wesley, Wesley or Shane,  
Forming a whole, being the same,  
Sharing the love, sex with no shame,  
Your shining soul makes me feel sane.

Wesley or Shane, Shane or Wesley,  
Not a schizo looking for fame,  
Just a nice guy with a cool name,  
Your shining soul brightens my day.


End file.
